The expanding cellular smart-phone and tablet PC devices have given rise to an expanding accessory market focused on providing case covers that serve a primary function of protecting the somewhat delicate devices from scratch, dent, and drop impact damage.
These same devices typically have both an internal headphone jack with which to listen to music, audible books, interact in phone calls and all other auxiliary audible functions of the devices. Along with the headphone jack, most if not all of these type devices include an internal monophonic or stereophonic set of speakers located somewhere within the device, typically along the perimeter edge or backside of the device.
Due to the extremely tight size and spatial constraints, and vital importance of the front screen face geometry, most of these internal speaker systems provide a minimal sound quality typically from one monophonic speaker sound source. This sound source is typically located upon the back face of the device, or near one extreme edge of the device. In each case, the majority of sound energy is directed away from the primary user of the device. The remaining sound energy that is directed towards the primary device user typically arrives to the user's ear as a weak monotone and asymmetrical sound source that is easily overpowered by moderate ambient perimeter noise. With the ever-expanding use of these devices to play games, listen to music, and, in some cases, to watch movies, a better sound quality would, therefore, be highly desirable.